Icisia Asahi
XzenIcisia "Sword of the Xzenos" (not finished!) Icisia, a young girl who became a prodigy through simple hard work and determination. When all thought she couldn't face a foe or handle a task, she pursued their doubts with honor and valor, always succeeding. Biography The Beginning.. At the age of 13, Icisia discovered an amazing talent; she was extremely gifted in any kind of thunder technique. She left her home in Hoshigakure and traveled the world seeking a master to teach her lightning-based jutsus, and she wound up near Konoha before settling down and training by herself. While living near the Leaf village, Icisia met many new and amazing people. These people included members of the Xzeno and Amasyan clans. It didn't take long though for things to turn sour for the young shinobi... A Horrible Monster.. One day while training with her new friends Kokite and Raigu, a member of the Amasyan clan appeared with an urgent message. "'Hazegan has escaped from pris'on! Every Amasyan is on high alert! Tell us immediately if you see any sign of him." he said to the trio. This gets Raigu and Kokite pumped up because they've been looking for a good fight. Icisia, on the other hand, doesn't really care too much. She feels like she's too weak yet to take on this escapee from an Amasyan prison. She figures she'll let the big boys take care of it and she'll just stay out of the way. That thought didn't last long though. Not long into training, Icisia is sitting on a tree branch in the forest when she hears a savage laugh from nearby. She turns her head to see a horrible looking man smiling diabollically at the three teenagers in the forest. Immediately, Raigu and Kokite draw their weapons and dash towards the feind of the Amasyan clan. Icisia knows she can't take on a man like this, so she stays on her tree branch and watches her friends fight this man, hoping they will be okay. After a slash attack at Hazegan from Raigu, Hazegan jumps back from the boys smiling. They ask him why he's smiling like that so he explains, 'I need pure blood to revive my bloodline. The Amasyans stole that away from me..'Just then, he looks towards Icisia. Scared to death, but knowing what is about to happen, Icisia draws her twin blades, Twi and La and jumps down from the tree. Her knees are shaking and her heart is racing. She fights Hazegan, but at a price. Her friends Raigu and Kokite are seriously injured after the battle, forcing Icisia to use extensive jutsus to save them. This knocks her out cold for nearly a week. Ongoing Battle.. For the next few months, Icisia is constantly attacked by Hazegan or his cronies. One battle, she is finally defeated. Hazegan had gotten the upper hand when he severely wounded her arms so she was unable to perform jutsu or handle a weapon. He was able to pin her to the ground and take a sample of her blood to revive the bloodline within his body. Her blood was the key to break the seal the Amasyans placed upon him. Once he had her blood and was back to full strength, Icisia thought he'd either kill her on the spot or just leave her alone for good. She was of no use to him, she didn't consider herself a strong fighter. Hazegan thought differently. Apprentice.. One day, Icisia was yet again confronted by Hazegan. This time though, he sought to control her to become his apprentice. His previous apprentice, Ichiza wasn't following orders any more because he had fallen in love with Icisia. He would no longer obey his master's commands to harm the young woman. This infuriated Hazegan. Many battles ensured, some were victories for Icisia, but ultimately she lost to Hazegan and became his apprentice for some time under his control of his bloodline. Vanishing.. After being under control of Hazegan, Icisia managed to break free from his control. But before she could settle the score with him and seriously kick his butt, he vanished. Everyone vanished. For nearly two years she hadn't hardly seen her friends. Before this cataclysm happened, Icisia had made it into the Xzeno clan and soon replaced the thunder teacher, Sifis. He had taught her well. Many people had such as Cloud, Sifis, Kanko, Raigu, Kokite, and Xijon. She had even taught a few people herself when she became teacher. She taught Zahur basic swordsmanship and her sister Qutio basic hand-to-hand combat. Everything changed the day everyone vanished. Now.. No longer living under the Xzeno name of XzenIcisia, Icisia changed her name to Icisia Asahi and created the Asahi clan. She perfected chakra control and helped this pass onto other ninja. Many students have been taught under Icisia's wings when she resided as Kage of Star. Category:Main Character Category:Female Category:Star Village Category:Asahi Clan